L'héritière
by Auteur-Onirique
Summary: Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing est morte. Alors Alucard est-il libre ? Hum, il semble qu'Adélaïde Ingrid Shorefair Hellsing fasse en sorte que non, mais bien du travail attend la jeune femme pour être l'égale d'Integra. Encore un OC. AxOC
1. L'apparat

**Chapitre Un : L'apparat**.

Dans le monde dans lequel je vis, tout n'est que parure et apparat. Nous avons des noms d'apparat, des vêtements d'apparat, des habitudes d'apparat, des idées d'apparat, des amis d'apparat, des diplômes d'apparat, des maisons d'apparat, des amis d'apparat, des familles d'apparat, des voitures d'apparat et des maris d'apparat.

Mais c'est ce qui nous définit, nous les nouveaux nobles, ces personnes au sang bleu à l'époque où tout le monde sait lire, tout le monde a droit aux études et aux hauts postes de l'administration. Pour nous différencier, il nous faut l'apparat.

Mais passons.

Votre humble narratrice s'appelle Adélaïde Ingrid Shorefair Hellsing. Ce nom vous dit quelque chose ? Oui, en effet, ça devrait : je suis la nièce au second degrés d'une femme que vous devez déjà connaître : Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Elle fait partie de ma famille d'apparat. Mais si je devais dire quelque chose qui n'est pas tout à fait d'apparat, c'est bien le membre de ma famille que j'admire le plus. En la regardant, on avait vraiment l'impression qu'elle se tuait au travail, que c'était une femme passionnée comme une lionne qui se débattait pour garder sa place. Je ne connaissais alors pas la nature exacte de son travail, mais je savais qu'elle était très proche de la Reine. Et pourtant, elle était si différente des autres femmes, si différente de moi-même. Integra se rendait rarement aux «réunions de famille» ces bals à répétition l'ennuyaient. Elle n'était pas mariée mais dès fois, on voyait à ses côtés un grand homme très intimidant qui était très proche d'elle. Je ne voudrais pas sauter sur les conclusions, mais je crois que c'est son amant. Il ne devait pas avoir un sang noble ou ne pas convenir à la famille car elle ne l'a jamais présenté.

Tout le monde connaissait ses costumes masculins et ses cigares et tout le monde aimait en parler pour en dire du mal, bien évidemment. Mais je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir pour ça parce qu'elle ne paraissait pas vulgaire comme ces lesbiennes qui se croient obligées d'étaler leur sexualité en parlant et se comportant comme un homme. Notez bien, cependant que je n'ai rien contre les lesbiennes. Je n'ai rien contre personne. Sur Integra, les costumes ne semblaient pas superflus, ils étaient au contraire nécessaires. Ils lui allaient comme un gant. Même si elle était aussi très jolie en robe, mais nettement moins naturelle.

C'était une femme très forte et franche. Souvent ses propos me scandalisaient un peu, mais me donnaient aussi envie de rire. Envie que je devais tout le temps réprimer derrière mon éventail ou ma main. J'aurais voulu dès fois me lever et m'exclamer : «Elle a raison !» mais qui m'aurait écoutée ?

D'ailleurs, je ne crois pas qu'elle m'ait remarquée spécialement. Elle écrivait des lettres à ma famille dès fois, pour les grandes occasions et elle m'a même fait l'honneur de m'écrire personnellement quelques fois. Hélas, notre correspondance fut très décousue car elle a toujours été une femme très occupée. Je l'admirais. Dans ses lettres, elle ne disait jamais rien de très personnel, c'étaient surtout des lettres de circonstances. Elle me disait qu'elle était contente quand j'avais mes examens quand j'avais voué allégeance à l'Eglise Protestante... Mais ses lettres avaient le don de me captiver... Parce qu'elle me posait les _vraies_ questions. Celles que personnes ne posent et qu'on ose à peine y penser ou même y répondre. Parmi ces questions, il y avait celle-là : c'était à la suite d'un examen que j'avais particulièrement bien réussi, elle m'avait demandé dans sa lettre si j'étais _satisfaite_ de ce que j'avais fait. A ce moment, j'ai bien senti ce qui sonnait faux dans les autres lettres. J'aurais pu faire mieux et non, je n'étais pas entièrement satisfaite de ce que j'avais fait.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que je pense à elle comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que parle d'elle au passé ? Parce qu'elle est morte.

Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing, cette femme si puissante, si belle, si tenace, si forte est morte. La vieillesse a eu raison de sa force, le Temps vient toujours à bout de tout.

Quand on a reçu la lettre de faire part avec un cachet noir, Maman a fait semblant de pleurer. Moi je n'ai pas versé une larme, je n'arrivais pas à être aussi hypocrite. Mais je dois avouer que cette mort m'a bien plus bouleversée que les autres morts de ma famille. Parce que je sentais que je perdais ses questions franches, sa présence imposante. Parce que je perdais quelque chose de précieux et d'éphémère. Je n'avais pas été une de ses proches, mais elle m'avait tout de même écrit quelques lettres.

Nous étions bien sûr invités à la veillée, à l'enterrement et à l'ouverture du testament. Nous devions y passer deux jours. Une petite note en bas, écrite à la main d'une écriture fine et élégante qui ressemblait assez à celle d'Integra mais en moins appuyée insistait pour que je vienne aussi. Ma mère trouva ça étrange et menaça même de ne pas venir puisqu'apparemment ce n'était que moi qu'ils voulaient voir.

Nous revoici à l'apparat.

Mais elle est quand même venue, avec Papa. Bien sûr. Il se pourrait que notre famille soit sur le fameux testament. De toutes manières je m'en fichais : j'aimais bien les jardins d'Integra mais les réunions de ce genre m'ennuyaient. Nous aurions peut-être l'argenterie, mais je doutais qu'elle ait plus pensé à nous que cela. Elle avait tellement de branches de la famille qu'elle devait nous avoir donné un petit quelque chose pour faire semblant de ne pas nous avoir oublié alors qu'elle était sur son lit de mort. Nous revoici à l'apparat.

Nous voici donc dans notre voiture. Rien de moins qu'une Rolls noire sortie et lavée avec soin pour l'occasion. Il y aurait beaucoup de personnes pour l'occasion, sans doute des personnes toutes plus riches et plus nobles les unes que les autres. La Reine devait même faire une apparition. Alors on se devait de faire bonne figure.

Pour faire bonne figure, je ne sais pas trop, mais Maman elle, avait l'air de se rendre à un bal et non pas à un enterrement : elle portait une jolie robe de satin noir en dos-nu avec des escarpins et des collants noirs également. Dans ses cheveux châtains, un petit chapeau avec une grosse fleur d'où parait un petit voile en résille cachait à peine ses yeux finement maquillés et sa bouche bien rouge entourée de quelques mouches. C'était bien les seules choses qui étaient noires car sa parure en diamants blancs étincelait de mille feux et son parfum sentait trop fort. A ma grande honte, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'avait pas de bon goût et qu'être de noble famille ne protège pas de la vulgarité.

Mon père, lui, était plus simple. Il avait été à l'école des nobles, lui. Son costume devait coûter aussi cher que tout ce que Maman portait, mais ça ne se voyait pas. Et j'étais contente d'être assise à côté de lui pour sentir son eau de cologne, celle qu'il met toujours d'habitude.

Et pour continuer à parler d'apparat, je vais vous dire que j'ai ma propre théorie sur les vêtements qu'on met aux enterrements. Croyez-moi ou pas, j'ai alimenté une foule hypocrite de pleureurs de morts de nombreuses fois et j'en ai déduis cela : une tenue d'enterrement est une tenue sobre mais pas décontractée. Après nous, ce n'est pas nous à l'honneur, mais nous devons tout de même respecter le mort. Alors, j'ai enfilé une longue robe noire très simple, avec des manches un peu bouffantes au niveau des épaules et aux bords de dentelle. Mes gants sont noirs aussi ainsi que mes petites bottines. Etant anglais, j'ai bien sûr un petit chapeau très simple en velours noir où est attachée la gaze qui tombe sur mes yeux à peine maquillés. De toutes manières, je sais que le maquillage finira par couler. Mon mouchoir est aussi noir. Simple, discret et sobre, je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire remarquer. Ça me gênerait trop. Faire partie de la foule est tellement facile.

Après près d'une heure de trajet, nous arrivons à la campagne. Nous rencontrons deux autres Rolls noires aussi. On change bien sûr de voiture comme de chaussures. Puis, arrivée au manoir d'Hellsing. J'ai vu beaucoup de manoir, j'en ai moi-même un qui devrait me revenir après la mort de mes parents. Il ne m'impressionne pas, mais je le trouve beau. J'aime surtout les jardins, simples et aérés.

Le chauffeur s'arrête sur le parking improvisé et sort pour nous ouvrir la portière. Il me tend la main et je la prend pour me sortir de l'atmosphère confinée de la voiture où ma mère et mon père n'ont pas arrêté de dire des petites phrases de circonstance et des remarques sur la voiture ou le maquillage et les vêtements.

L'air de ce début d'automne fait voleter ma robe et j'évite les flaques de boue avec mes bottines : je ne suis pas tellement assurée dessus et je n'ai pas du tout envie de glisser dans l'une d'elle. Mes cheveux d'un blond tellement platine qu'il ne semble plus très naturel volent dans mon visage : je ne peux pas les attacher car ils sont assez bouclés et que j'aime bien mes boucles à l'anglaise. Dire que des femmes paient pour avoir ce que j'ai naturellement. Je cherche des yeux mon père qui donne déjà le bras à ma mère. Nos yeux se rencontrent. On dit souvent qu'on a les mêmes yeux et le même regard. Moi, ce que je vois chez lui, ce sont des yeux d'un bleu tellement pâle que le moindre rayon de soleil en trop risque de nous aveugler. C'est un regard avec des grands yeux dignes de ceux de poupées. Un regard souvent doux et patient de personnes qui ont toujours été un peu soumis à leurs conditions.

Je me range à ses côtés et baisse un peu la tête tandis que nous avançons juste que dans le jardin où plusieurs femmes pleurent déjà et les hommes prennent des regards graves. Il y a quelques jeunes gens d'à peu près mon âge. Je les connais un peu, surtout leur nom et leurs ambitions. Je salue quelques uns d'un signe de tête. Mes parents rencontrent d'autres personnes et parlent de la perte de Sir Integra. Comme d'habitude, ils transforment ses défauts en qualités. Comme beaucoup, ça me dégoûte mais je fais comme si. Je prend mon air d'apparat et je salue tout le monde comme la gentille jeune fille que je suis.

Dans la foule, je cherche l'amant d'Integra. Il n'est nul part en vue. Je cherche désespérément quelqu'un qui est vraiment proche d'Integra pour obtenir un véritable regard peiné. Car ma tristesse commence à être de plus en plus vraie. Mais je n'aperçois son majordome nul part.

Plusieurs jeunes hommes en livraie viennent prendre nos bagages pour les répartir dans nos chambres. Mon père aide l'un d'eux à prendre nos valises. Je lui souris. Puis, on nous demande de rentrer dans l'ancien salon dit aussi salle de réception pour commencer la veillée. Je jette un regard par-dessus mon épaule : la journée grise était en train de laisser place à la nuit, colorant les nuages de toutes les couleurs. Je finis par entrer à la suite de mes parents.

A l'intérieur, l'atmosphère est étouffante. Tout semble avoir été recouvert de noir. Au centre, trône le cercueil. C'est un cercueil très simple en chêne avec une simple croix en argent. Integra a toujours été très sobre mais forte. Son cercueil est à son image. Mon père m'entraîne dans un coin de la pièce à côté de la famille Island. Je me permet un léger sourire avant de me placer sagement devant ma mère qui a ses mains sur mes épaules, comme pour une photo. Mon père échange quelques mots avec Sir Island avant de se taire à nouveau. Un silence de plomb tombe sur la salle. Quelques sanglots éclatent de temps à autre.

Me sentant observée, je jette un regard en coin sur ma droite. Sir Island me regarde. On est tous là pour se regarder. Pour observer de haut les apparats des autres. Les miens semblent lui plaire. Il me sourit. Je regarde tout de suite ailleurs. Il ne me plait pas tant que ça. Pourtant, nos deux familles sont proches et je parierai que très bientôt, on commencera à nous présenter et à nous laisser seul lors des bals. Bon, je pourrais toujours lui faire des compliments sur ses cheveux d'un blond cendré, mi-longs parfaitement laqués.

Je ne dis rien et regarde quelques autres personnes. Je remarque une autre jeune fille qui a à peu près mon âge et elle est en train d'envoyer un SMS à moitié cachée par une autre fille un peu plus âgée. Je reporte mon attention sur le cercueil. Dans quel monde nous as-tu laissé, Sir Integra ? Dans celui de personnes aussi cul-pincé que moi ou dans celui de personnes aussi impolies que cette fille-là ?

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, les invités se raréfient. Les plus petits doivent aller au lit et leurs parents les accompagnent avec contentement. Plus personne ne pense vraiment à Sir Integra. Comment l'Histoire retiendra cette personne si passionnée, si dévouée à ce qu'elle faisait ? Les lourds devoirs de l'aristocratie cacheraient-ils tout ce qu'elle a pu faire ? C'est une bien triste fin d'avoir essayé d'échapper aux obligations de son rang aristocratique pour avoir un enterrement aussi classique.

Finalement, ma mère tapote sur mon épaule pour me faire comprendre que le temps des lamentations est bien fini. Je regarde une dernière fois le cercueil. L'esprit de Sir Integra s'est définitivement envolé. Regarder son lit de mort ne servira à rien. C'est juste de l'apparat. Je détourne la tête et sort dans les couloirs où un garçon nous mène à notre chambre. Enfin, à leur chambre. Car, devant la porte de la chambre de mes parents le garçon me signale que je ne dormirai pas avec eux. Mon père le regarde courroucé et lui demande où je devrais dormir. Le pauvre garçon tremble littéralement sur ses jambes et essuie la sueur de son front avec un mouchoir noir. Il finit par répondre :

- Nous avons attribué à mademoiselle Hellsing une chambre à l'étage supérieur.

- Voulez-vous parler d'une chambre commune avec tous les jeunes gens ? demande ma mère, les sourcils froncés. Cela se faisait dès fois, quand il y a assez peu de jeune gens, on dort dans la même chambre et on en profite pour faire toutes les bêtises qu'on est pas autorisés à faire sous les yeux de nos parents.

- Non, madame, répond le garçon. A l'étage dorment les membres de la Table Ronde. Le majordome en chef a insisté pour que mademoiselle y dorme également. Nous lu avons préparé une chambre et ses valises l'y attendent.

Mon père me regarde. J'hausse les épaules me demandant vraiment ce que tout ce manège signifie. Je ne suis certainement un membre de la Table Ronde.

- Êtes-vous sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas plutôt de Monsieur Shorefair Hellsing ? demande-t-il.

- Vous êtes bien Mademoiselle Adélaïde Ingrid Shorefair Hellsing ? me demande le garçon, confus.

- Oui, tout à fait, lui répondis-je naturellement.

- C'est donc bien vous, si vous voulez me donner la peine de me suivre.

Je jette un dernier regard à mes parents par-dessus mon épaule et suit le garçon. Nous montons à l'étage au-dessus. Je vois plusieurs hommes dans leurs costards noir en train de murmurer entre eux dans le couloir. Tous tournent la tête vers moi quand j'apparais. je les salue d'un signe de tête et baisse le regard. Ils semblent étonnés de me voir ici et peut-être même un peu méfiants. J'entend leurs murmures dans mon dos.

Le garçon me montre ma porte, l'ouvre et me laisse entrer. C'est une chambre très austère, masculine au lourd mobilier. Elle n'a sûrement pas été très souvent utilisée mais elle ne sent pas du tout le renfermé. Je fais signe au garçon qu'il peut me laisser et il s'en va en courant, mais laissant seule.

Il est près de minuit. L'enterrement aura lieu à cinq heure du matin, quand le soleil commencera à se lever. Enterrée sous le soleil levant. je souris au sens de la poésie de Sir Integra. Ça me laisse cinq heures rien qu'à moi. Je me détend un peu et retire mon chapeau avant de m'asseoir sur le rebord de ma fenêtre. Je regarde les jardins à travers la fenêtre. J'y vois une jeune fille pour le moins étrange qui est vraiment courte vêtue dans une sorte d'uniforme noir qui essuie ses larmes avec un mouchoir blanc. Qui est cette fille que je n'ai jamais vue ? Je fronce les sourcils et écarte les rideaux pour mieux la voir, mais alors on frappe à ma porte restée ouverte. Je sursaute et me retourne. Un vieil homme se tient derrière moi, un monocle sur l'un de ses yeux. Il me sourit et je lui rend timidement son sourire. Il semble me regarder de haut en bas.

- Vous désirez ? je finis par lui demander.

- La chambre vous plait-elle ? me demande-t-il calmement.

- Oui, elle est très bien, merci, fis-je, ma timidité habituelle m'empêchant de poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres : pourquoi ?

- J'ai croisé votre père qui était assez furieux de ne pas vous avoir dans sa chambre. Si cela vous dérange également, je pourrais faire redescendre un lit...

- Ce sera inutile, lui assurais-je en souriant à nouveau.

- A vrai dire, nous avions une raison très spéciale pour vous mettre là. Vous n'ignorez pas que vous êtes conviée à la lecture du testament après l'enterrement de Sir Integra.

Une ombre de tristesse passa dans ses yeux. Il me donnait envie de pleurer.

- Oui, en effet, je trouve d'ailleurs cela tout à fait étonnant.

- Vous verrez que cela est cependant nécessaire, m'assure-t-il. Après la lecture du testament, je voudrais que vous fassiez quelques pas dans le manoir avec moi. Je crois que nous avons beaucoup à nous dire.

Je fronce un instant les sourcils :

- Bien sûr, fis-je un peu gênée par cette proposition, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

Il me salua alors et sortit de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Je restai là, debout, dans mes pensées. Que pouvait bien signifier tout cela ?


	2. Le pouvoir

**Chapitre Deux : Le pouvoir**.

Il est un autre vice de l'aristocratie. Le pouvoir est toujours présent dans nos esprits. L'argent, nous l'avons déjà et il nous offre presque tout. Mais le pouvoir, c'est un merveilleux aphrodisiaque pour aristocrate. on le cherche, quitte à balancer sa vie en l'air, on veut le pouvoir, commander des nations, des hommes, des armées, les flux de l'économie. Ça nous donne l'impression d'être important.

Moi-même je n'y échappe pas. Bien sûr que je cherche un peu de pouvoir du haut de ma tour d'ivoire. Je voulais faire des études de politique. Interpeller les foules, les convaincre, leur montrer ma vision du monde. Le parti royaliste me tendait les bras. Mais je suis une fille. Et une fille n'acquiert le pouvoir que par le mariage. Etre puissante avant était hors de question. Mes parents m'ont opposé un 'non' très sérieux dès que j'ai commencé à leur demander l'école que je voulais faire.

Alors j'ai contourné le problème. Je ne pouvais pas être puissante en politique. Alors j'ai fais comme ces femmes de pouvoir : je suis passée par l'Eglise Protestante. Depuis que je suis assez vieille pour chanter, j'ai intégré (un peu contre mon gré à l'époque) la chorale de l'église du domaine familial. Beaucoup m'ont complimentée sur ma voix. Alors j'ai saisis la corde qu'on me tendait : j'ai commencé des études de théologie et de musique. Les deux en même temps. J'exerce ma voix de contre-soprano et j'apprend les psaumes par coeur. L'année prochaine, je suivrais une formation d'exorciste en plus de mes cours habituels. Mes parents sont très fiers de moi. Ils sont fiers que je leur désobéisse en un sens.

Mais passons.

Après m'être rafraîchie dans la petite salle de bain jouxtant ma chambre, j'ai remis mon chapeau et je suis sortie à nouveau. Les membres de la Table Ronde m'ont à nouveau saluée. Je n'ai pas put fermer l'oeil une seule seconde.

J'ai retrouvé sans trop de mal mes parents. Ma mère était très inquiète et avait encore changé de tenue. Mon père, lui, essayait de défroisser son costume.

Tout le château se vida pour se rendre dans les jardins, où se trouvait le cimetière familial. Le cercueil était sorti et roulait devant nous en corbillard. Je retrouvais la famille Island et le fils qui me sourit à nouveau. Je détournais les yeux.

Le ciel d'automne était encore chargé de nuages se teintant de rose et de rouge. Je resserrais mes bras autour de moi pour ne pas trembler de froid.

C'était un enterrement comme les autres pour une femme qui ne l'était pas. Un pasteur vint réciter l'oraison funèbre et réciter un discours sur les bienfaits de Sir Integra pour l'Eglise Protestante. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su ce qu'Integra faisait mais apparemment, elle aussi avait acquis le pouvoir par la religion. Puis, ce fut au tour du majordome de la dernière fois de venir au cercueil de Sir Integra. Je sentais déjà ma gorge se serrer. Mes mains agrippèrent mon mouchoir prêt à servir. Il commença son discours :

- Je ne vais pas m'adresser à la défunte puisque mes prières lui ont déjà dit tout ce qu'elle devait savoir. Je vais m'adresser à tous ceux qui tiennent à elle.

Il n'avait pas dit : tous ceux qui sont présents. Il me chercha du regard. Je n'évitais pas ses yeux gris.

- Sir Integra était une femme très critiquée toute sa vie durant et les critiques sur sa vie ne sont pas prêtes de s'arrêter. Elle avait de lourds devoirs, plus lourds que ceux qu'on pouvait s'imaginer. Elle a fait beaucoup pour l'humanité toute entière. Mais peu s'en souviendront. Elle est morte humblement après une vie de secret perpétuel. Elle est morte sereinement après une vie de soucis. Sans son travail et sa persévérance, il serait arrivé des catastrophes sans nom. Si le mystère qui entoura sa vie est aujourd'hui encore complet, Sir Integra mérite, pour tout le travail accompli tout le respect que l'humanité est capable de fournir et tous les pleurs que des yeux innocents pourront pleurer pour l'accompagner au paradis, sa place durement méritée.

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Je pris mon mouchoir et essuyais mes yeux et mon maquillage. Je n'osais plus relever la tête pour affronter les autres regards. Pourtant, mon cerveau me posait mille questions ? Quel était donc ce mystère qui entourait sa vie ? Qu'avait-elle fait ? Quel bien avait-elle fait à l'humanité ?

Ma mère me tapota l'épaule, gênée par mes larmes alors que très peu d'autres personnes pleuraient. Elle me tendit une rose blanche que je saisis. Les premiers invités s'avancèrent. Alors, je vis la Reine. la Reine d'Angleterre elle-même venait de lance rune rose blanche sur la tombe de Sir Integra. Voilà une femme qui avait pour elle tout ce que l'aristocratie courait pour avoir. Mais à quel prix ?

Les invités se signaient au-dessus de sa tombe avant d'y lancer leur rose. Notre tour fut assez long à venir, mais quand je passais près du majordome pour lancer ma rose sur la tombe déjà bien couverte de Sir Integra me retint. Il me retira la rose blanche et la remplaça par une rose rouge. Tout le monde me regarda, surtout les membres de la Table Ronde. Je regardais le rose et, après l'avoir serrée contre moi, je la laissais aller. Elle tomba parmi les roses blanches et je me détournais.

C'était drôle. Après l'enterrement, plus personne ne croit devoir de respect au mort. Les discussions reprirent, d'abord murmurées, puis parlées haut et fort. Mon père me prit par les épaules et m'attira à nouveau vers la famille Island. Tout le monde parlait du sort du manoir. A qui reviendrait-il ? Integra n'était pas mariée et n'avait pas d'enfants.

Légèrement irritée par la conversation si peu noble, je tournais la tête vers la tombe. Les derniers invités lançaient leurs roses et les fossoyeurs attendaient, pelles à la main. Le majordome regardait avec tendresse la fille de tout à l'heure (celle qui pleurait dans le jardin) lancer sa rose blanche. Pourquoi avais-je été la saule à avoir une rose rouge ?

Mais je m'aperçois bientôt que j'ai pensé trop vite : le fameux amant de Sir Integra arriva en dernier et, le visage fermé, lança une rose rouge par-dessus le lourd tapis de roses blanches.

Se sentant sans doute regardé, il releva la tête et me regarda directement, droit dans les yeux. Je me surpris à rougir et à détourner tout de suite la tête.

Adieu, Sir Integra. Puisse Dieu être toujours à vos côtés comme vous l'avez toujours été vous-même.

L'annonce de l'ouverture du testament fut acclamé par la foule d'invités. Le salon qui avait servi de salle de veille était transformé en un grand bureau où un notaire tenait une grande enveloppe.

Encore une fois, les garçons durent mettre un peu d'ordre dans la foule. Les familles des membres de la Table Ronde étaient assis devant, ainsi que ma propre famille. Les autres devaient se tenir debout derrière nous. Je me sentais un peu gênée d'avoir un tel privilège mais, comme tous les invités me regardaient avec envie, je décidais que j'avais la chance d'être assise.

Surtout que le testament faisait une bonne dizaine de pages.

Mon attention se fixa sur l'amant de Sir Integra qui était debout derrière le notaire. Il était entièrement en noir également et tenait les épaules de la jeune fille à ses côtés. Celle-ci essuyait de temps à autre les larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux. Ses yeux regardaient tous les invités avec une curiosité cruelle et ironique. Je n'aimais pas ce regard. Cet homme ressemblait aux vrais aristocrates, ceux qu'on croise dès fois lors des réceptions de la plus grande importance, celles où j'allais rarement. ce sont souvent des personnes cruelles mais très intelligentes.

Se sentant à nouveau observé (comment le faisait-il ?), il se tourna vers moi. Il sembla même s'intéresser et me regarda longuement, penchant légèrement la tête de côté pour mieux me regarder. Je baissai la tête et jouait avec mes gants jusqu'à ce que ma mère me serre la main à me la briser. Notre nom allait bientôt venir. Quelle surprise nous réservait Sir Integra ?

Au nom de mes parents, il y avait une somme de vingt millions de livres. Une très forte somme. Mais rien de personnel. Je sentis ma mère gonfler de rage. Bien sûr, elle ne se souvenait pas de nous. Notre correspondance avait été si courte. Pourquoi d'ailleurs avais-je attendu plus ? Mes parents tentèrent de sourire. Je n'essayais même pas. L'amant d'Integra se désintéressa de nous.

Le reste de l'annonce du testament prit encore une demi-heure. Une heure à rester assise ici à écouter Integra tout céder. Mais visiblement, les hommes à mes côtés, les membres de la Table Ronde s'impatientaient. Ils attendaient quelque chose. Quelque chose de gros et d'important. Quelque chose qui semblait leur revenir de droit. Mais qui n'arrivait pas. Leur nervosité me rendait moi-même nerveuse.

Voici la dernière volonté de Sir Hellsing, annonça enfin le notaire. Les famille derrière moi s'impatientaient. «Mon manoir ainsi que mon poste de directrice de la fondation Hellsing reviennent à une seule personne. Cette personne devra se dévouer à cette tâche comme je l'ai fait moi-même et en sera digne. Je demande à tous les invités et surtout à tous les membre de la Table Ronde de ne pas tenter de prendre sa place et d'être des maîtres indulgents car elle est encore très jeune, mais j'ai moi-même hérité des mêmes choses encore plus jeune.

Le manoir et la fondation Hellsing reviennent à mademoiselle Adélaïde Ingrid Shorefair Hellsing, puisse-t-elle en être digne comme tous les Hellsing.»

Le choc me cloua sur place. Avant même de m'en rendre compte, je venais de me lever de mon siège. J'entendis tout le monde murmurer, discuter, s'exclamer derrière moi. Les membres de la Table Ronde criaient leur indignation. Ma mère et mon père me regardaient comme si je venais d'une autre planète. Le notaire me chercha du regard avant de se rendre compte que j'étais l'héritière de Sir Integra. L'amant de Sir Integra me regarda également, sans doute aussi étonné que moi. Seul le majordome me fit un petit sourire.

- Mesdames, messieurs, appela le notaire. Tout le monde se calma. C'est le testament de Sir Integra, signé de sa main devant témoins, il est formel et irréfutable. Vous devez vous y tenir.

Je me sentais atrocement gênée à cause de tous les regards portés sur moi. Je ne savais même pas ce qu'était la fondation Hellsing ! Comment pourrais-je prendre la place d'une femme aussi imposante que Sir Integra ? J'étais perdue. Un regard vers mes parents qui discutaient vivement avec Sir Island m'appris que je ne pouvais pas espérer de secours d'eux.

Heureusement, le majordome ne tarda pas à venir à ma rencontre et, prenant mon bras me fit sortir de la pièce. Il y eut quelques protestations, mais il les coupa court. Une fois que nous fûmes dehors, il me sourit :

- Faisons quelques pas, me proposa-t-il.

Le jour gris et froid se levait à nouveau. La boue séchait peu à peu, mais les nuages promettaient de la pluie pour bientôt. Nous marchâmes un peu dans le jardin avant de nous engager dans une allée d'arbres. Là, l'amant de Sir Integra et la jeune fille nous attendaient. C'était comme une réunion de travail. Je n'y comprenais rien. Que m'arrivait-il ? Pourquoi moi ?

L'amant eut un sourire ironique à ma vue. Le majordome me lâcha et s'inclina légèrement :

- Je suis Walter C. Dornez, se présenta-t-il. Je suis le majordome de la famille Hellsing depuis bien longtemps et je serais désormais votre majordome mais également votre guide dans le nouveau monde dans lequel vous allez devoir entrer.

Je le saluais d'un signe de tête et me tournais presque immédiatement vers les deux autres, dans l'attente d'être présentée. Walter m'obligea :

- Voici les deux agents les plus capables de la Fondation Hellsing. Vous allez être amenée à travailler avec eux. Voici Seras Victoria, fit-il en me désignant la jeune femme qui me fit un petit salut timide de la main. Je lui souris. Elle n'était pas noble et ne connaissait pas les usages. Et voici Alucard. Walter eut une hésitation. C'est l'agent le plus prestigieux de notre Fondation.

Il s'inclina profondément. Un véritable noble, pensais-je. Supérieur même quand il s'incline. Il eut un sourire en coin.

- Marchons un instant, mademoiselle, proposa Walter. Nous allons devoir vous mettre au courant d'informations de base pour pouvoir continuer.

Il me proposa son bras et continua à marcher, suivis par Alucard et Seras.

- Pour être franc et direct, mademoiselle, je vous dirais la vérité sans détours. La Fondation Hellsing est chargée d'exterminer les créatures de la nuit de la planète. Par créature de la nuit, nous pensons les vampires les loup-garous, les goules et tout ce qui ne devrait pas fouler la terre sainte.

Je m'arrêtais sur place. Un sourcil haussé pour montrer mon incrédulité :

- Des vampires ? Allons, s'il vous plaît, soyons sérieux, je ne peux pas y croire...

Je fus interrompue par le rire presque démentiel d'Alucard. Celui-là, je l'aimais de moins en moins. Il serait sans doute licencié dès que possible. Il se reprit et me regarda. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres et me montra ce que je devais voir : deux grandes canines sur sa lèvre inférieure. Je levais les yeux. Deux yeux d'un rouge sang. Je restais interdite :

- Vous voulez dire que... Que nous avons des vampires pour en tuer d'autres ? demandais-je incrédule.

Alucard s'approcha alors encore un peu plus de moi. Je devais lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, même sur mes bottines. Il me sourit doucement tandis que nos corps n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Cette proximité me gênait mais je me sentais incapable de faire un pas en arrière :

- Avez-vous besoin de preuves, mademoiselle ? me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Walter le repoussa vivement. Je revins tout de suite sur terre. Seras vint tout de suite à mon secours et me sourit. Elle aussi avait des crocs.

Génial. Je suis entourée de vampires et vouée à les chasser. Je cherchais secours auprès de Walter qui me sourit sympathiquement :

- Pour devenir véritablement maître d'Hellsing il vous faudra un premier petit sacrifice, m'annonça-t-il.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? lui demandais-je, imaginant le pire.

- Vous allez devoir renouveler le pacte qui lie la famille Hellsing à Alucard, le vampire de la famille.

- Où dois-je signer ? fis-je naturellement.

Alucard repartit de son rire fou. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait de très drôle. Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir renouveler le moindre contrat avec lui. Il me déplaisait fortement.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'Integra avait dans la tête quand elle a choisi sa nièce, mais elle devait avoir abusé sur la boisson ou les cigares. Comment une jeune fille aussi naïve et ridicule peut-elle lui succéder ? Pour sûr, nous courrons à...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Avant que l'un de nous deux puisse comprendre vraiment, je m'étais approchée et, me tenant sur la pointe des pieds, je venais de lui mettre la gifle la plus forte que je n'avais jamais mise. Et, comme si ça ne suffisait pas pour le calmer, il devait aussi recevoir le savon le plus vert que je n'avais jamais donné :

- Comment osez-vous ? m'exclamais-je, surprise moi-même par la hauteur de ma voix. Comment osez-vous insulter votre précédent maître, Sir Integra ? C'était une femme très courageuse et sans doute bien plus intelligente que vous ! De plus, il ne me semble pas vous avoir demandé ce que vous pensiez de moi ! Apparemment, vous êtes très utile pour la fondation, alors je vous demande de faire votre travail et de vous tenir à carreaux sans vous mêler de mes affaires. Sir Integra m'a choisie et si vous n'êtes pas content, plaignez-vous en silence car vous allez devoir me supporter !

Je me tus, un peu surprise parce que je venais de dire. Je ne suis pas ce genre de femme autoritaire d'habitude. En général je baisse la tête et j'écoute, je suis la gentille fille qui essaye d'accéder à plus de pouvoir. Mais c'était différent. Tout était différent. Je venais d'obtenir ce pouvoir.

Seras et Walter me souriaient un peu. Ça me rassura. J'avais eu peur d'avoir réagis trop violemment.

Alucard se releva, une main sur sa joue, même s'il n'avait pas de marques. Il me sourit encore une fois, l'air tout à fait intéressé :

- Vous ressemblez trait pour trait à Abraham, me fit-il, comme s'il n'était pas du tout vexé par tout ce que je venais de lui dire. Je parie que, maintenant, votre sang bout dans vos veines. Il doit être délicieux. Dîtes-moi... êtes-vous vierge ?

Déconcertée par ce discours, je fronçais les sourcils mais ne lâchais pas ses yeux des miens.

- Je ne suis pas volontairement au service de la famille Hellsing, m'apprit-il. Abraham, votre arrière-grand-oncle m'y a forcé. Pour que je sois à votre service et non pas votre ennemi, il va falloir me donner un peu de votre sang bleu.

Il prit mon poignet et je ne lui opposais pas de résistance.

- Alors, mademoiselle, êtes-vous vierge ?

- Ce n'est pas vos affaires ! protestais-je en rougissant.

- Alors vous l'êtes, en déduit-il justement.

Il approcha ma main de sa bouche, presque sans me lâcher du regard. Je me refusais à baisser les yeux. Pas devant lui.

- Doucement Alucard, lui rappela Walter.

Il sourit à nouveau et détourna le regard pour observer ma main. Il la tourna dans tous les sens avant de me forcer, avec son autre main à ouvrir la paume où mes veines bleues étaient plus visibles. Il baissa la tête et ses cheveux noirs chatouillèrent mon bras tandis que ses lèvres se posaient doucement sur ma paume. Ses dents frottèrent contre ma peau et mordirent dedans peu après.

La douleur me raidit et je dus me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier de douleur. Puis, peu à peu, la douleur me quitta tandis qu'il continuait à boire. Je me sentais plus légère comme si j'étais malade ou sujette à un évanouissement. Je me battais pour garder les yeux ouverts. Ou alors... C'était un peu comme cette fois... Cette fois où nous avions bu un peu trop de whisky entre jeunes gens dans notre chambre réservée. On se sentait légers et il y en avait un. Je ne sais plus qui. C'était un baron. J'étais en chemise de nuit, allongée sur le lit avec une bouteille à la main en train d'essayer de trouver ma raison parmi les brumes de l'alcool. Il s'était penché sur moi, un bras autour de ma taille et il avait essayé de m'embrasser. Nous étions si proches ses lèvres presque contre les miennes, sa chaleur corporelle mélangée à la mienne.

Il avait fait l'amour à une autre fille plus tard dans la soirée. Celle qui nous avait séparés. Mais je ne devrais pas penser à cela.

- Alucard ! fit une voix au loin. Alcuard ! Stop ! Ça suffit, tu es en train de la vider de son sang ! Elle n'en peut plus !

Je sentis à peine ses dents sortir de ma peau. Instinctivement, je regardais ma main à nouveau libre : les blessures s'étaient refermées. Un bras passa atour de ma taille et me retint. J'avais du mal à me tenir sur mes jambes. Les voix autour de moi me semblaient lointaines :

- Alucard ! Qu'avais-tu dans la tête ? La pauvre demoiselle ! C'est ton maître maintenant et tu ne dois pas profiter de sa faiblesse et de son innocence pour faire de telles choses.

- Son sang a le même goût que celui d'Abraham... Mais en plus sucré.

Walter me donna de petite tapes sur les joues et je finis par sortir de ma transe post-morsure. Aussitôt, je regardais Alucard. Il était là, un peu plus loin, me fixant avec un sourire en coin digne du démon. Pointant le bout de sa langue rougeâtre, il se lécha les lèvres. je détournais le regard.

- Maintenant, vous avez le pouvoir. Le pouvoir sur moi et sur Hellsing, mademoiselle, me fit-il. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, maître.


	3. La méfiance

**Chapitre Trois : La méfiance. **

Entre nobles nous recherchons tous la même chose. Mais il n'y a pas assez de place pour que tout le monde accède au pouvoir. Alors nous devons nous méfier de ce que nous avons, de ce que nous voulons, de ce qui nous entoure. Même la famille peut nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Vous n'avez pas vraiment d'amis, juste du bon temps avec quelques connaissances.

Si vous n'aimez pas ce système, vous en êtes exclu. C'est la loi du plus fort, du plus sage, du plus borné.

Maintenant que j'ai quelque chose, ce n'est que le début d'une nouvelle phase. Tous les membres de la Table Ronde s'attendait à recevoir la fondation. Mais ils le voulaient trop. Alors Integra me l'a donnée à moi. Elle a du essayer de me tester et je lui convenais. Alors je suis la nouvelle directrice d'Hellsing. Je devrais exterminer les créatures de la nuit grâce à deux vampires dans le but de protéger l'humanité. je commence à mieux comprendre Integra. Je l'en admire d'autant plus. Et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir être à la hauteur. Mais je ferais tout pour.

Mais revenons à la réalité.

Il se met à pleuvoir. Walter me raccompagne le plus rapidement possible au manoir. La plupart des aristocrates se sont réfugié à l'intérieur. D'autres sont en train de partir. Plus rien ne les intéresse. La Reine aussi est partie. Elle n'est pas restée longtemps. La mort doit lui faire peur.

Seul Island fils est dehors, un parapluie ouvert au-dessus de sa tête. Il scrute l'endroit où nous sommes parti est semble soulagé de me voir revenir. Il vient jusqu'à moi et me protège avec son parapluie. De toutes manières, je suis déjà trempée et j'ai un peu froid. Il me manque du sang. Il sourit en me voyant me réfugier à ses côtés. J'essaye de lui sourire en retour mais bien trop de choses occupent mon esprit.

- Allez-vous bien ? Tout le monde a eu peur pour vous, mademoiselle, me demande-t-il.

- Tout se passe bien, merci. Nous parlions affaires.

- Déjà ? Vous êtes aussi déterminée que votre prédécesseur, mademoiselle.

- Beaucoup de travail m'attend déjà, lui répondis-je.

- Dans ce cas, parlons affaires : mon père et les autres membres de la Table Ronde vous attendent dans la salle de réunion. Dois-je vous y mener ?

- Non, merci, c'est très gentil de votre part, mais Walter pourra m'y conduire. Au revoir.

Il me fit le baise-main, mais je restais méfiante. Il aurait du prendre le pouvoir à ma place. il était tout désigné pour. Jeune héritier, riche, intelligent, pas trop mal, fils d'un des membres de la Table Ronde. Et moi ? Qu'avais-je me mon côté ? Une jolie voix, des études de théologie, une petite correspondance avec Integra. Et puis voilà. Et pourtant, c'était moi qui avait rendez-vous avec les membres de la Table Ronde.

Walter se fit un plaisir de me guider à travers les couloirs les plus déserts du manoir. S'il ne m'avait pas accompagnée, je me serais perdue. Les deux vampires étaient partis prendre un peu de repos au sous-sol.

Je débouchais dans une grande salle dotée de la fameuse Table Ronde. Tous y étaient assis. Seul le plus grand fauteuil était libre. Le mien, désormais. Walter me laissa là et s'en alla chercher du thé pour tout le monde. Ça me ferait le plus grand bien : j'étais encore trempée. Je libérais mes boucles de mon chapeau et m'assit.

- Messieurs, commençais-je pour ne pas me lasser intimider devant leurs visages vieux et sévères. Cela faisait longtemps que l'âge les rendait gâteux, ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser et leurs fils feraient mieux de prendre leurs places. De quoi devons-nous parler, aujourd'hui ?

Ma voix était posée, mais le pouvoir m'enivrait. ils m'écoutaient tous, pour une fois. Je joignis le bout de mes doigts ensemble et les regardais. Eux aussi m'observaient avec leurs petits yeux plissés. Ils ne m'aimaient pas. Ils me jalousaient. Pour eux, ma place n'était pas ici.

Ce fut Sir Island qui prit la parole :

- Nous voulions nous assurer que vous n'alliez pas être aussi butée que Sir Integra et que vous choisiriez un mari pour vous assurer des descendants directs.

Il voulait que je me marie à son fils pour qu'il puise me mettre hors-service avec un enfant dans les bras. Puis, il pourrait manipuler son filston et Hellsing serait à lui. A classer dans les dangereux.

- Je pense qu'avant d'y penser, je devrais prendre mes fonctions et m'y établir avec plus de certitude. Puis, je songerais à prendre un mari.

Il ne fallait pas les attaquer de front. Je n'étais pas encore bien assurée sur mes positions pour. Mais bientôt. Je ne comptais vraiment pas me marier avec n'importe qui sans connaître ses intentions. Mais je ne devais pas écarter la thèse du mariage, comme Integra.

- Y'a-t-il des choses que je devrais savoir sur Hellsing que Walter ne m'aurait pas dîtes ? Comment sommes-nous subventionnés ?

- La Reine accorde un budget très important à la Défense. Nous sommes une organisation d'Etat.

- Avons-nous des actionnaires ?

- Nous-mêmes.

- Bien.

Il faudrait que je fasse attention à ne pas les froisser. Je ne sais pas si j'ai seulement les deux vampires à subventionner, mais j'imagine que le budget de l'Etat ne doit pas être suffisant.

Walter ne tarda pas à arriver. Il servit du thé à tout le monde et, quand il arriva à ma hauteur, il me tendit une serviette sèche très chaude. Je la saisis avec un sourire de remerciement et il s'en alla. Je séchais mes boucles en les regardant sucrer leur thé. Ça pouvait en dire beaucoup.

Je bus mon thé nature. Il était délicieux.

- Y aurait-il d'autres contrats à renouveler après la mort de Sir Integra ?

Deux heures après, nous avions tout juste fini notre premier rendez-vous.

J'étais très fatiguée. Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit et le manque de nourriture et de sang me faisait tourner la tête. Les chevaliers se levèrent et partirent. Aucun ne resterait plus longtemps. Ils avaient eu le temps de me voir, de m'analyser, de m'observer. Ils avaient fait leur jugement et j'avais plaidé coupable.

Je leur serrais à tous la main en faisant comme si je ne ressentais pas la fatigue. Walter se chargea de les raccompagner tandis que mon dos rencontrait à nouveau le dossier de la chaise. Je fermais les yeux un instant, mais ne tardait pas à les ouvrir à nouveau, par l'odeur alléchée.

Devant moi, se tenait une assiette de fish and chips même pas gras et des scones avec de la confiture de fraise, ma préférée. Je regardais autour de moi jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se posent sur Alucard. Il avait changé. Il avait de très longs cheveux noirs plaqués en arrière et un costume noir très élégant. Son sourire en coin, plus doux que tout à l'heure me fit réaliser à quel point j'avais mal jugé sa beauté :

- Les vampires savent aussi faire la cuisine ? demandais-je, intriguée.

- J'ai simplement apporté ce que Walter vous avait fait, me fit-il étrangement modeste.

J'attaquais mon repas avec les doigts, comme j'aimais tellement le faire. Mais Maman n'était jamais d'accord. J'appréciais le gras des frites et le croquant du poisson.

- Il semble que vous ayez déjà conquis son coeur, me fit remarquer Alucard après une minute de silence.

- Et le vôtre ? demandais-je directement.

Il eut un petit sourire en coin et hésita même un peu avant de répondre :

- Vous êtes très crue pour une jeune fille vierge.

Je pris une autre frite :

- Vous ais-je intimidé ? lui demandais-je avec un de ses c-sourires en coin.

- Vous êtes plutôt différente d'Integra, en fait.

- En quoi ?

- C'est moi qui l'intimidait sexuellement.

- Ce n'était pas sexuel, lu rétorquais-je. Je vous parlais de confiance.

Il me regarda en souriant et me regarda attaquer me scones après avoir terminé le fish and chips :

- La faiblesse d'Integra était les cigares. Quelle est la vôtre ?

- Pensez-vous que je vous en dévoilerait autant ?

- Vous êtes bien défensive pour une jeune fille tout juste arrivée à ce poste.

- Ils n'attendront pas que je m'endurcisse.

- Les Hellsing ont des filles absolument surprenantes.

Il s'était posté juste devant moi, les mains sur la table me faisant face. Ses cheveux lui venaient devant les yeux d'une manière. Oh, croyez-moi j'ai toujours cru que je ne devais rien faire de sensuel avant le mariage, mais j'avoue que devant lui, j'avais du mal à penser à autre chose. Il me regardait intensément. Il me faisait me sentir belle, magnifique, sublime. C'était comme s'il savait exactement et sans doute mieux que moi, ce qui me plaisait chez un homme. Il s'approcha un peu plus jusqu'à ce que nous soyons aussi proches que lorsqu'il m'avait pris la main. Je n'avais pas envie de le repousser même si tout me disait de le faire. Il était sans doute en train de me manipuler.

- On ne perd jamais le Nord, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous le voudriez ?

Il me regarda, ne quittant jamais mes yeux une seconde. Son regard de braise me brûlait vraiment. Je sentais mes joues s'enflammer et si j'avais pu, j'aurais détourné le regard. Mais déjà, sa main aux longs doigts me prenait le menton. C'était le premier à se montrer aussi familier avec moi, à part ce jeune homme de la dernière fois. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne savais pas comment faire. J'avais atrocement envie de passer mes mains dans ses cheveux, mais ma fierté me disait de ne rien en faire. alors, il se pencha encore un peu plus et, comme il l'avait fait avec ses propres lèvres, il sortit le bout de sa langue et les passa sur les miennes. Ce geste m'électrisa. Etait-il oui ou non l'amant d'Integra. Si oui, était-il l'espèce de... prostituée des directrices d'Hellsing ? Il rit un peu.

- On dire ça comme ça, maître, me fait-il.

Un nouveau choc. Il peut lire dans mes pensées ! C'était un pouvoir que je n'avais lu dans aucun livre sur vampire. Il rit doucement et passe une main dans mes cheveux. Coupable, je me laisse aller à la sensation de ses doigts fins dans mes boucles et je ferme les yeux pendant quelques secondes :

- Vraiment très très différente d'Integra murmura-t-il.

C'est alors qu'encore une fois, Walter me sauva la vie. Il entra pour voir si j'allais bien. Il se racla la gorge et Alucard se releva. Tout de suite, je me rends compte que ce que je l'avais laissé faire était mal. Très mal. Il pouvait lire dans mes pensées : il savait quelles étaient mes faiblesses. Il savait ce qui me plaisait, comment je me sentais. Il était dangereux. Très dangereux. Je devais me méfier de lui. Je lui jetais un regard noir mais ne put m'empêcher de me mordre la lèvre inférieure pour goûter le sang et le métal qu'il y avait laissé.

Walter me regarda, légèrement inquiet et regarda Alucard, visiblement mécontent avant de revenir vers moi :

- Vos parents désirent vous voir, m'annonça-t-il.

- Merci, fis-je, j'arrive tout de suite.

Il me guida jusqu'à l'ancienne salle de veille. Là, Maman avait encore changé de tenue : elle portait une jolie robe blanche en lin, idéale par temps de pluie. Mon père, lui, avait juste retiré sa veste. Un garçon passa avec leurs valises. Mon père lui donna les clés de la Rolls. Je cherchais des yeux ma valise et ne la vit nulle part.

- Nous te laissons à tes nouveaux devoirs, m'annonça un peu sèchement Maman.

Je jetais un regard inquiet à mon père. Ils n'allaient pas me laisser ici ! Je n'avais pas fini mes études, j'avais besoin d'eux ! Je n'ai que 19 ans, vous comprenez ? Je ne vais pas m'occuper d'Hellsing toute seule ? Enfin, si, mais, sans mes parents ?

- Vous en voulez pas rester ? leur fis-je désemparée.

- Non, les membres de la Table Ronde nous ont clairement dit que les agissements de ta nouvelle affaire ne pouvaient pas nous être révélés et que, par conséquent nous devions partir pour ne pas te gêner, reprit Maman, plus pincée que jamais.

- Mais... Mais pas du tout ! Vous ne me gênez pas du tout ! Je... tentais-je d'expliquer alors que si, ils me gêneraient.

D'ailleurs, Walter ne tarda pas à arriver presque en courant avec un gros dossier vert dans les mains. Il salua à peine mes parents et me tendit le dossier, se penchant pour me chuchoter à l'oreille :

- C'est un dossier urgent, il y a eut une agression en ville hier soir. Des représailles après la mort d'Integra. Ce ne sont pas des vampires très forts ni très nombreux, mais ils provoquent. Ils ont écrit des obscénités sur Hellsing au sang dans une des maisons... Enfin, voyez par vous-même.

J'ouvris le dossier et saisit une des photos qu'il contenait. Je pâlis à sa vue. C'était une jolie petite maison cozy avec un papier peint bleu. Un cadavre décapité, les jambes écartées gisait là et sur les murs, il y avait des inscriptions avec du sang. Je fronçais les sourcils et l'approchait un peu plus.

«Hellsing is dead, long live the vampires»

Je serrais les dents et refermait le dossier.

- Bien, je vais me changer et je me rendrais moi-même sur les lieux. Dîtes aussi à nos agents de venir.

- Bien, mademoiselle, me fit respectueusement Walter avant de partir.

Quand je retournais à mes parents, ils me regardaient bizarrement. Ils s'attendaient à ce que je m'embrouille, à ce que je sois timide et dise s'il vois plait à la fin de mes phrases. Ils m'avaient presque percée à jour. S'ils avaient vu ce qu'Alucard m'avait fait en bas. Et s'ils avaient su ce que j'en avais pensé...Je leur fis un petit sourire presque désolé.

- Inutile de nous raccompagner, me fit Maman en tournant les talons.

- Bon courage, Adélaïde, me fit quand même Papa en me prenant la main et la serrant fortement. Tu as un nouveau travail et nous sommes sûrs que tu te débrouilleras bien. Il est temps que tu prennes ton envol, aiglon. Tu pourras venir dîner à la maison quand tu voudras.

L'emblème de notre famille est un aigle. Je souris et serrais sa main à mon tour. Il s'en alla après ma mère. Je me sentais coupable de ne pas pouvoir leur rendre tout ce qu'ils m'avaient fait, mais je soupirai et regardais à nouveau les photos. Ils ne le savaient pas, mais à présent, je les protégeais des menaces qu'ils n'imaginaient même pas.

Je me détournais et allait dans la chambre que j'avais occupée hier. Là, ma valise m'attendait toujours. Je l'ouvris et en sortit ma tenue de secours, celle qui n'était pas trop noire mais qui pouvait faire office de deuil.

Je pris la douche la plus rapide de ma vie et enfilais un chemisier rentré dans un jean très sombre. Mes bottines furent abandonnées et remplacées par de vraies bottes noires, toujours. Un coup de peigne dans les cheveux qui tombèrent comme à leur habitude sous mes omoplates et je sortis, en tenant toujours le dossier vert sous mon bras. Walter m'attendait déjà et, voyant comment j'étais habillée me sourit :

- Bien, je vois que vous avez de meilleures habitudes que Sir Integra, mais tout de même, mettez mon manteau, vous allez avoir froid.

Il mit son manteau sur mes épaules et me montra les escaliers qui montaient jusqu'au toit. Les invités étaient déjà presque tous partis. Les autres ne trouvèrent pas ça très étrange de voir un hélicoptère se poser sur le toit. Moi, par contre, j'ai trouvé ça impressionnant. Je serrais le manteau de Walter autour de moi et laissais mes cheveux 'aveugler un instant. L'hélicoptère se posa totalement et Walter m'aida à me pencher pour ne pas me prendre les pales et à entrer dans l'hélicoptère.

Là, Seras me sourit et m'aide à m'installer sur un siège et à boucler ma ceinture. Puis, elle me met un casque sur la tête pour que je puise écouter et commander les pilotes. Je souris et fais un signe d'au revoir à Walter qui ne sera pas avec nous ce soir. Il a encore assez de travail à faire au manoir.

Nous décollons et, inconsciemment, j'agrippe Seras qui n'ose pas rire. Elle n'est même pas attachée. Elle va sauter de l'hélicoptère pour être plus rapidement sur les lieux. Alucard, lui, aura déjà assuré la sécurité. Je n'aurais qu'à arriver et... faire la directrice. dire ce qu'il y a à faire, donner des ordres, rassurer la police, j'imagine.

Le voyage ne dure que quelques minutes, mais je me sens raide parce que j'ai le vertige et que cet hélicoptère n'a pas de portes.

Nous finissons par nous poser sur un terrain de football non loin de la scène du drame grâce aux indications de Seras qui est déjà en bas. Je vois de là la maison qui est entourée de cordons de sécurité. Trois fourgons de police et une bonne dizaines d'agents bloquent le secteur aux curieux présents. Il y a même quelques journalistes. Je descend en me penchant comme si je savais ce que je faisais, laissant le manteau de Walter à l'intérieur. Seras est déjà partie en tête pour aller sécuriser le secteur. Grosse erreur.

Je me suis à peine éloignée de l'hélicoptère qu'un bruit de tir retentit juste à côté de moi. Je n'avais jamais entendu de coup de feu aussi proche jusque là. Mon stress aidant, je sursaute. C'est là que je sens la douleur.

J'ai mal comme jamais. Quelque chose de brûlant là où je suis censée avoir des 'pommes d'amour', du gras, quoi malgré tous mes régimes. Au final, d'ailleurs, il a fallu que j'attende les études pour perdre tout mon poids en trop. Là, je crois que je le regrette. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je fais, mais je porte tout de suite ma main à l'endroit douloureux sans un mot. Je pose la main dessus. Mes doigts tremblent. Je regarde ma main. J'ai du sang frais partout. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder mes doigts tachés de sang, comme hypnotisée. Je suis sous le choc. Je n'arrive plus à demander à mon cerveau de demander de bouger mes muscles. Alors quelqu'un le fait pour moi.

Je sens une main solide m'attraper par les cheveux et mon dos déjà douloureux heurte un corps dur derrière moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer sous le coup de la douleur. Le serre tellement fort les dents pour ne pas crier que je les sens grincer. Une autre main m'attrape la gorge. Message compris : si je bouge, ce ne sera pas seulement une douleur au côté que j'aurais, je serais morte.

Je ne sais pas trop à quoi penser. Dans mon cas, comme je ne suis pas la fille la plus courageuse du monde, je pense à mon père et à ma mère que je viens juste de quitter. Tout ça pour finir comme ça, parce qu'il n'y a eut personne pour venir me sauver. Trop con, si vous me pardonnez le gros mot. La douleur est de moins en moins supportable, je ne sais pas combien de centilitres de sang je perds mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à voir nettement. C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui.

Au loin, j'entend Seras crier :

- Lâche Miss Adélaïde, sale porc !

Je souris à l'appellation. Mais moins quand je sens la main se serrer sur ma gorge. Où est donc Alucard ? J'ai passé un pacte avec lui oui ou non ? N'est-il pas censé me protéger de ma propre bêtise ?

Je commence à manquer d'air. Je crois voir Seras essayer de viser celui qui me retient en otage, mais il utilise mon corps comme barrière, cet abruti... Ma respiration devient hachée et ma tête légère comme si j'allais m'évanouir. Alors, j'entend un étrange craquement d'os derrière moi. Le poids de mon agresseur tombe sur moi et je me protège le visage avec mes bras. Je tombe sur la pelouse et, aussitôt, je me dégage de l'agresseur en roulant sur ma blessure un peu plus loin. En me relevant sur un coude, (parce que, franchement, j'ai bien trop mal pour forcer sur le moindre muscle touché par la balle) j'aperçois Alucard et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Lire dans mes pensées n'aura pas que des désavantages.

En deux mouvements, il se débarrasse du vampire, aidé par Seras. Ils sont vraiment doués et coordonnés. Dommage qu'ils n'aient pas pensé à surveiller mes arrières pour cette mission qui semblait anodine. Je vais désormais assigner Seras à surveiller mes arrières désormais, me promis-je. Si je m'en sors parce que j'ai quand même très mal. Je jette un regard un peu paniqué à Alucard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me tourne d'abord vers lui. Mais en tout cas, ça marche, il va directement vers moi et me donne son manteau pour me couvrir. C'est là que je réalise que je tremble de froid. Il touche ma blessure et je sens des larmes de douleur couler sur mes joues :

- Vous pourriez faire attention, lui dis-je en plaisantant.

Mais lui, il ne plaisante pas du tout. Il s'agenouille devant moi et me prend dans ses bras comme si j'étais une princesse. Ça tire sur ma blessure et j'essaye de prendre de grandes inspirations pour calmer la douleur. Seras monte avec nous et e l'entend s'excuser encore et encore. Je lui souris un peu. Après tout, elle essayait vraiment d'assurer ma sécurité. Elle s'y est juste mal prise.

Alucard me serre fort contre lui, comme si ça pouvait m'aider à aller mieux. Mes mains agrippent instinctivement sa chemise et j'espère ne pas la déchirer en faisant ça. Moi aussi, je m'agrippe à lui comme si ma vie dépendait de lui. Je tombe très vite dans le mur noir de l'inconscience. Mais avant, une pensée me frappe comme un coup de foudre :

j'ai eu tort de me méfier de lui.


	4. Le sacrifice

**Chapitre Quatre : Le sacrifice**.

Quand je me réveille, je ne vois que le plafond d'une chambre inconnue. Je crois qu'on est dans le manoir Hellsing. Je ferme à nouveau les yeux pour chercher la force de les rouvrir. Aussitôt, je porte la main à mon côté. Il est bandé. Bon, j'ai déjà survécu à ça.

Je regarde à mes côtés. Il y a deux bouquets de fleurs. L'un avec de sublimes lys blancs, mes fleurs préférées. Je parie que ce sont celles de mes parents. Puis, je tourne les yeux vers l'autre bouquet qui est un savant mélange de roses et d'orchidées. Une composition impersonnelle venant du premier fleuriste trouvé sur la route. Ça doit être Island fils.

Mes parents ont du avoir la peur de leur vie quand ils ont appris que leur fille, celle qu'ils venaient tout juste de laisser à elle-même s'est prise une balle pendant le travail. Un peu plus et ils venaient camper ici.

Je n'ai pas attendu deux minutes que déjà, Alucard et Walter entrent dans la pièce. Je tourne encore la tête pour les regarder. Walter me sourit, soulagé et ressort immédiatement. Alucard, lui, s'assied sur le bord du lit.

- Où suis-je ? lui demandais-je.

- Dans la chambre de Sir Integra. Elle est très pratique parce que le bureau est juste à côté.

- D'accord.

- La blessure va mieux ?

- C'était grave ?

- Elle n'a pas touché d'organe vital, mais la balle est restée figée à l'intérieur de la blessure. On a du la retirer.

- Qui l'a fait ?

- Walter. J'ai juste refermé la blessure.

- Depuis combien de temps on est rentrés ?

- Vous avez dormi un jour entier. Le jour est en train de se lever.

- Les vampires ont étés tués ?

- Je tuais le dernier quand vous avez été blessée. Seras a été trop confiante. On aurait du s'attendre à des représailles contre vous. Nous n'avons pas été assez méfiants.

Je souris à l'idée. Il fronce les sourcils. Il ne lisait alors pas mes pensées à ce moment-là. Je rallonge ma tête sur les oreillers pour arrêter de tirer sur mon pauvre cou. Il essaye de regarder discrètement en se tordant la tête dans tous les sens. Le prenant en pitié, je rabat la couverture sur mes genoux. Je suis en chemise de nuit. Génial. Je vais devoir tout lui montrer. Bon, je vais essayer de lui faire confiance. Je remonte ma chemise de nuit sur le bandage. Il est un peu gêné mais regarde quand même. Il touche le bandage du bout des doigts. Ça me fait mal alors je repousse doucement sa main. Ou alors était-ce parce que je commençais à apprécier le contact un peu trop pour quelqu'un qui touchait une blessure ? Il comprend et rabat les couvertures. Je me blottis dessous parce que j'ai un peu froid.

- Vous vous en êtes sortie de peu, me fait-il. Mais ce ne sera pas la seule blessure.

- A la guerre comme à la guerre, dis-je en faisant semblant que ça ne me fait rien.

En fait, si. Qui n'a jamais eu peur de mourir ? Quand je me raccrochais à Alucard je me raccrochais à la vie. Je n'ai plus de grand but depuis que je suis devenue leader d'Hellsing, mais c'est sans doute parce que je suis dans mon grand but. Je n'ai pas envie de laisser tomber Hellsing aux mains des vieux de la Table Ronde. Je crois que je m'attache à tout ce qu'Integra m'a donné. A Alucard un peu aussi. Je lui souris. Il ma sauvée.

Walter entre avec un chariot où est posé un petit déjeuner royal. Ah, un petit déjeuner au lit ! C'est le grand luxe, je dois avouer. Un peu plus et j'en oublierais la douleur. Je m'assied et Walter arrange les oreillers derrière moi pour que je puisse me tenir assise sans forcer sur la blessure. Il pose le plateau sur mes genoux : oeufs brouillés, saucisses, bacon, thé bien chaud, jus d'orange et scones. De quoi prendre vingt kilos de pur plaisir.

Mais à peine avais-je commencé à attaquer mon repas que mes parents arrivés, affolés.

Maman avait encore pleuré et son maquillage coulait. Je lui souris et saisis mes couverts. Mon père vint tout de suite à moi et m'ébouriffa les cheveux. Trop la honte devant Alucard, mais ne je dis rien. En fait, je suis assez contente qu'ils soient là.

Mais mon plaisir est bien sûr gâché.

«N'oublient pas qu'ils ne doivent rien savoir d'Hellsing.» me fit Aucard dans ma tête avant de se lever et partir.

Aussitôt vient la fameuse question :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Mentir à mes parents. Avant, je me contentais de ne rien dire. Mais maintenant, j'allais devoir monter un mensonge de toutes pièces et prier pour qu'il tienne. je pris une grande gorgée de mon jus d'orange, le temps de réfléchir. Puis, je me lance :

- Eh bien, on avait un cambriolage sérieux avec prise d'otages dans un petit magasin dans la campagne de Londres. Alors, on y est allés en hélicoptère et on s'est posés sur le toit du magasin. L'un d'eux m'a tiré dessus parce que j'étais la première à sortir. Mais désormais, je porterais des gilets pare-balles et j'éviterais de sortir trop souvent en mission, leur promis-je.

Papa est alors reparti dans son histoire de la fois où il s'était pris une balle pendant une partie de chasse. Cette fois-ci je compatis vraiment : dans le dos, ça fait vraiment mal, alors dans la fesse, ça doit faire encore plus mal.

Je finis mon petit-déjeuner le temps que Maman me fasse des recommandations de Biafine et de Doliprane. J'entend Alucard refouler Seras à l'entrée de ma chambre. Mes parents en profitent pour s'éclipser. Ils ne sont pas trop à l'aise ici. Il faut dire que c'est un manoir assez imposant et plutôt sombre. Il respire le mystère. Le mystère qui avait entouré la vie d'Integra et qui désormais entourait la mienne. Ils m'embrassèrent sur le front et partirent.

C'était un sacrifice que je devais faire pour cette fonction que je n'avais pas choisi. Mon mensonge était resté amer sur ma langue. Le jus d'orange n'y faisait rien.

J'avais besoin de me lever et de voir la blessure, de me doucher et respirer un peu avant d'aller m'occuper des affaires d'Hellsing. Il devait avoir plein de détails qui attendaient mon attention. Je me relevais encore un peu et posais le plateau sur la table de chevet à mes côtés. Mais au moment où je voulais me lever, Walter entra comme par miracle dans la pièce en refoulant quelqu'un. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, visiblement mécontent de l'invité et s'approcha de moi. Il me força à me recoucher :

- Sir Island junior demande à vous voir tout de suite. Il est dans le couloir. Je lui ai dit que vous étiez très souffrante. Voulez-vous le voir ?

Je pâlis et, presque sans réfléchir, j'ai eu ce réflexe de fille :

- Est-ce que je suis bien coiffée ?

Il sourit un peu. Je me sentis ridicule tout à coup.

- Vous êtes parfaite comme ça, miss, je vais le faire entrer.

- Merci, Walter, fis-je, encore une peu gênée.

Il arrangea les coussins derrière moi, saisit le plateau et s'en alla, faisant signe à Sir Island junior de rentrer. Celui-ci se précipita vers moi comme un fanatique devant son idole qui vient de trembler sur son piédestal. Mais ses premiers mots ne sont pas pour moi :

- J'étais tellement inquiet ! fit-il sans me saluer. Voyez-vous, j'organise la soirée du siècle chez moi et je comptais tellement sur vous. Est-ce que vous pouvez danser ?

Bon, pensais-je, au moins, il n'était pas trop hypocrite.

- Je suis parfaitement capable de danser, Sir Island. Ce n'était rien.

Même si je pense qu'on en aurait entendu parler pendant des siècles si c'était lui qui s'était fait tiré dessus. La Reine lui aurait peut-être même donné une médaille pour qu'il la laisse tranquille avec son pseudo exploit. Je m'efforçais de lui sourire. Il paraissait soulagé :

- Je voudrais vraiment que vous veniez vendredi soir au manoir Island, celui de campagne, je veux dire. Nous ferons une fête de famille et j'ai aussi invité quelques amis qui devraient vous plaire. Ça vous changera un peu les idées.

Je me méfiais comme de la peste des 'amis qui devraient vous plaire' parce que ça veut dire : des personnes que vous ne connaissez pas et que, si vous les connaissiez, vous ne viendriez pas. A vrai dire, j'hésitais. Je venais de prendre mes fonctions, j'avais sans doute un travail digne d'Hercule à abattre et puis, je ne sais pas tellement si j'avais envie de sortir...

- Il y aura aussi mon père et les membres de la Table Ronde qui seraient ravis de vous parler un peu, ajouta-t-il devant mon air incertain.

Ça voulait dire : meeting prévu, ne le manquez pas. Je finis par accepter et, après quelques mots de circonstance, il partit pour me 'laisser me reposer'.

Je soupirais fortement quand il quitta la pièce et me levais pour aller me doucher.

Je retirais ma chemise de nuit (d'ailleurs, je me demande qui me l'a mise, puisque j'étais en jean hier soir, mais j'espère que ce n'était pas Alucard) et regardais mon bandage. Il faisait tout le tour de mes hanches. Je me retournais pour l'enlever et regarder ma blessure dans le miroir.

C'était atrocement laid : il y avait un bleu virant au jaune tout autour et la cicatrise était rougeâtre quoique bien refermée. Je grimaçais à mon reflet et plongeais sous la douche. Tous mes shampooings et mes savons avaient étés transportés ici. Je me demandais aussi si tous mes vêtements étaient là. Il faudrait que je jette un oeil dans la penderie, pour voir.

Je finis de me doucher et sortit. Je m'enroulais dans une serviette et sortit dans ma chambre, à la recherche de nouveaux vêtements. Là, Alucard m'attendait, sur la chaise que Maman avait occupée, désormais installée devant la fenêtre aux rideaux tirés. On aurait dit qu'il observait la texture du lourd velours. Dès que je le vis, je voulus rentrer dans la salle de bain, mais il tourna la tête vers moi, me regardant par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil. J'hésitais une seconde, puis, je décidais de ne pas me défiler et de passer à côté de lui pour trouver des vêtements dans l'armoire derrière lui. Après tout, Integra aussi avait un fort caractère. Je fis donc quelques pas vers lui tandis qu'il me regardait avec son sourire détestable en faisant comme si sa présence ne me dérangeait pas. Grosse erreur. J'aurais du aller chercher ma chemise de nuit à la place.

Il ne se leva pas, mais tendit son bras devant moi et encercla ma taille, m'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Je ne devais pas rougir, je ne devais pas rougir... Je le regardais. Il avait les jambes croisées dans son costume blanc (j'adorais les hommes en costumes blanc, le savait-il ?) la veste ouverte, ainsi que sa chemise noire me révélant en un instant plus d'aspect de la physionomie masculine que je n'avais jamais vu en dix neuf ans. Nous, les nobles, nous sommes très pudiques et puritains. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder cette peau si blanche, morte et ces muscles tendus dessous. Cette fois)ci, je rougis vraiment et j'essayais de regarder ailleurs. Je relevais la tête alors qu'il m'attirait légèrement vers lui. Il avait toujours ses cheveux longs, impeccablement tirés en arrière. Il n'était pas comme ça lors de l'enterrement, pourquoi avait-il changé ?

Nous étions assez proches l'un de l'autre. Mes mains serraient ma si petite serviette contre moi. C'était tout ce que j'avais pour me protéger de lui, de ses yeux inconfortables. On se serait rencontrés ailleurs, il ne m'aurait même pas regardée cinq minutes et se serait moqué de mon air de poupée. Tous les vrais nobles le font. Mais c'était différent : j'étais son patron. Il m'avait dit lui-même qu'il était une sorte de prostituée... Mais, à cause de mon honneur, je n'avais pas envie d'être touchée par un homme qui ne me voulait pas _vraiment_. Je fis un pas en arrière, me dégageant de son bras :

- Mettons une règle entre nous : jamais de contacts vicieux, le prévins-je.

Il sourit et me regarda droit dans les yeux :

- Vous êtes belle comme Integra, mais vous ressemblez à Abraham. Integra, elle, savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait, même si elle se battait contre. Abraham, lui, n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qui lui plaisait. C'est moi qui ait du aller le chercher, tester ce qui lui plairait. Oh, il était contre, lui aussi, mais il avait toujours ce qu'il lui plaisait à la fin.

- Ne me comparez pas ! lui ordonnais-je, un peu vexée.

- Mais je dois avouer que vous êtes le maître le plus fier que je n'ai jamais eu. Qui pourrait le croire en regardant votre joli front innocent ?

Il se leva. J'avais envie de faire un pas en arrière, mais je devais aller chercher mes vêtements qui étaient juste derrière lui. Alucard me domina, me mettant presque la figure dans son torse en s'approchant. Je refusais de lever les yeux pour le voir et restais là, interdite regardant le contraste de sa chemise contre sa peau.

Je sursautais quand il posa sa main sur moi. Il n'avait plus de gants et sa peau morte et froide rencontra ma nuque sous laquelle mon sang battait comme si je venais de courir un marathon. Je resserrais mes bras sur moi, comme si je me protégeais de lui. Je devinais son sourire :

- Je ne mord pas.

- Très drôle, fis-je ironiquement. Maintenant, poussez-vous, je dois aller m'habiller, j'ai du travail à faire...

Il ne se poussa pas et ne retira pas non plus sa main qui, désormais glissait sur ma peau encore un peu trempée comme s'il était en train de découvrir l'anatomie féminine. Mais j'étais persuadée qu'il avait déjà couché avec des milliers de femmes, toutes plus belles que moi. Je repoussais sa main, énervée et relevais les yeux pour le remettre à sa place, mais il m'en empêcha. Comment un homme empêche une femme de parler ? A part le mariage, bien entendu. Eh bien, il l'embrasse.

Je sentis ses lèvres contre les miennes, doucement d'abord, puis, plus insistantes. Je savais qu'il attendait que je fasse quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas quoi. Je n'étais pas au stade où les bébés se font dans les choux, mais jamais mes parents ne m'avaient rien expliqué sur tout ça. Il sembla sourire et se retira légèrement mais ne me laissa pas m'en aller, sa main me saisissant par le menton. Il me murmura, ses lèvres encore proches des miennes :

- Oh, je vois, vous ne savez vraiment pas ce que vous voulez.

- Alucard, fis-je, ma voix si faible que j'eu du mal à la reconnaître. Est-ce que... Est-ce que vous êtes en train de m'hypnotiser ? Je veux dire... Je n'aime pas du tout ce que vous êtes en train de faire, mais pourtant, je ne... je n'arrive pas à vous repousser.

Une fois encore je le sentis sourire. Il s'approcha doucement et prit mes mains. J'entendis vaguement ma serviette tomber au loin. J'étais trop électrifiée par la sensation de sa peau sur la mienne. Je ne voulais vraiment pas me sentir comme ça, attirée envers lui, en train d'espérer que, peut-être, il puisse avoir envie de me regarder encore. Mais je le ressentais. J'avais envie de le gifler, de le punir, de lui faire du mal autant qu'il m'en faisait, ou même plus encore...

- Non, me murmura-t-il. Non, pas du tout. Au début, quand vous êtes sortie, oui, je le faisais. Mais plus maintenant. Tout ce que je vous fais, vous me laissez le faire.

- Arrêtez, Alucard. Vous êtes bien trop familier avec moi. Je ne peux le permettre.

Il fit un pas en arrière et poussa même la courtoisie jusqu'à m'envelopper dans ma serviette à nouveau. Il avait un air contrarié, nerveux qui contrastait avec son habituel air sûr de lui.

- Vous pouvez vous retirer, lui ordonnais-je.

Il s'inclina légèrement et sortit. Je soupirais et posais ma tête dans ma main un instant. Puis, j'allais m'habiller, me cachant sous un jean clair et un chemisier blanc sous lequel je pris bien soin de mettre un débardeur. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Integra s'habillait en homme désormais. Il faudrait peut-être même que j'essaye un de ses costumes un jour.

Puis, je me rendis dans le bureau où quelques papiers attendaient ma signature et des lettres attendaient ma réponse.

Je m'assis au bureau et fermais les yeux un instant. J'étais incapable de le sortir de ma tête. Il avait quelque chose qui faisait que, bien sûr j'avais envie de le laisser faire. Mais je ne pouvais pas. C'était un vampire, c'était mon employé, enfin, je ne pouvais pas tout simplement, peu importait l'excuse ! Je ne l'aimais pas, il ne m'inspirait pas confiance, je n'avais pas envie de le laisser me toucher ou même de me faire des avances, aussi polies et flatteuses soit-elles.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que je me sentais aussi... étrange ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais incapable de le repousser quand il était aussi proche de moi ? Qu'avait-il que les autres hommes n'avaient pas ?

Walter entra, me faisant sursauter et me sortant de mes pensées. Je lui souris légèrement et saisis un stylo pour essayer de me mettre au travail. Il m'apportait une tassé de thé dont je fus reconnaissante. Mais alors que je m'attendais à le voir partir pour essayer de travailler pour de vrai, il s'assit sur la chaise en face de moi. Il baissa un instant les yeux, comme s'il cherchait ses mots, puis, me regarda :

- Nous devrions parler un peu, mademoiselle, me fit-il.

- Appelez-moi Adélaïde.

- Très bien, Adélaïde, nous devons parler de sujets un peu... personnels. C'est absolument nécessaire. Voyez-vous, Integra m'a laissé quelques indications à vous transmettre pour votre confort.

- Certes, allez-y puisque c'est nécessaire, fis-je un peu nerveuse.

- Donc, vous êtes bien vierge, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, tout à fait, répondis-je franchement.

- Parfait, Integra y tenait vraiment. Elle-même tenait à sa virginité et ne l'a perdue que très tard. Vous n'ignorez pas qu'il faut être vierge pour devenir vampire ?

- Vous voulez dire que je devrais devenir vampire ? m'exclamais-je.

- C'est une possibilité. Si un jour vous êtes tuée ou que votre santé est détériorée à un point sans retour et que vous n'avez pas d'héritier de confiance, se transformer en vampire serait la meilleure solution.

- Bien, je resterais vierge, je n'ai pas tellement l'intention de me marier de toutes manières.

Ça, c'était faux, mais je me disais que ça pouvait toujours attendre et que ma vie était plus importante.

- Je dois aussi vous prévenir contre les relations hors-mariage, me fit-il gravement.

- Je ne peux pas...

- Mademoiselle, je suis désolé, mais je dois le dire franchement : Alucard est aussi tentateur que le serpent de la Bible. Il tentait régulièrement Integra en lui faisant des avances très osées et elle l'enfermait souvent dans la cave quand son comportement dépassait les bornes. Vous devez faire attention. Je sais qu'une jeune femme seule et célibataire pourrait être tentée et on ne peut pas lui en vouloir, mais il est plus dangereux que vous ne le pensez.

- Merci de m'avertir, Walter, fis-je poliment. Puisqu'on y est, je dois vous poser une question.

- Je vous écoute, Adélaïde.

- Tout à l'heure, Alucard est entré dans ma chambre et a tenté de m'embrasser (bon d'accord, ça aussi c'était faux) et devant mon refus et ma colère, il m'a comparée à Abraham. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

Je pus remarquer sans mal son visage défait. Je penchais légèrement la tête sur le côté pour le pousser à me répondre. J'étais très curieuse de la relation que pouvait entretenir Alucard et l'homme qui l'avait vaincu et asservi :

- Abraham traitait Alucard très mal, finit-il par dire. Il le frappait, le torturait, se livrait à diverses expériences sordides sur lui. Même s'il ne l'a jamais vraiment dit, Abraham est l'homme qui l'a fait le plus souffrir. Il le haïssait et l'aimait en même temps. Voyez-vous... vous avez pu remarquer son changement d'apparence depuis qu'il vous a mordue ?

- Oui, pourquoi ne reste-t-il pas comme avant ?

- Il a un comportement très étrange envers ses maîtres. Quand il servait le père d'Integra, il prenait la forme d'une jeune fille. Il change d'apparence pour plaire à son maître actuel. Ce qu'il est maintenant devrait être votre... enfin... votre homme idéal. Il fait cela pour vous plaire, pour vous tenter et pour que vous lui succombiez.

- L'a-t-il fait pour Abraham aussi ?

- Il le dit, oui. Mais on sait qu'à cette époque-là, il était encore un homme. Abraham a réagi violemment à la tentation d'Alucard.

Je me sentais... troublée quant à cette réponse. Le grand Nosferatu était-il blessé ? Je veux dire, blessé psychologiquement parce qu'il n'avait pas pu plaire à Abraham ? Avait-il... peur de moi et de ce que je pourrais lui faire ? Me voyait-il déjà en train de tester sur lui tout un tas de tortures ignobles ? Voulait-il me séduire pour gagner le combat perdu avec celui qui devait me ressembler ?

- Walter ? Est-ce que je ressemble à Abraham ? lui demandais-je franchement.

- Comme tous les Hellsing, vous en avez l'étoffe, Adélaïde. Après, c'est à vous de décider ce que vous ferrez de cet héritage.

- Merci beaucoup de m'avoir éclairée, Walter, le remerciais-je en souriant.

- Juste un mot : avez-vous besoin de quoique ce soit pour votre soirée chez sir Island ?

Je souris. Il savait vraiment tout, un peu comme Alucard, mais il était bien plus discret et poli.

- J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, merci.

Dès qu'il partit, je m'attelais au travail qui m'attendait. J'avais de nombreux papiers à remplir, notamment les factures à signer. Il y avait eu un peu de dégâts lors de la mission et le tout était à la charge d'Hellsing. La facture était assez lourde. Il faudrait que je touche un mot aux vampires : on ne pouvait pas dépenser autant d'argent pour ça. De plus, il fallait aussi remplacer le papier bleu. Parmi les papiers du dossier, il y avait aussi un rapport du médecin qui m'avait soignée. Enfin, médecin, disons que Walter avait écrit et qu'un médecin avait signé et approuvé. Le genre de papier inutile qui partirait aux archives. Je n'aimais pas le fait qu'on me remette devant ma blessure. La peur de la mort était encore là malgré tout.

Je repoussais le papier et mettait tout en ordre. Le dossier fut clos en près de quatre heures. Et apparemment, c'était une mission mineure. Mais, au moins, j'avais l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose. Je le regardais, satisfaite et finis mon thé.

Peu après, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour demander à Walter ce que je devais faire de ce dossier et où étaient les Archives. Je ne l'y trouvais pas et aucune servante ne put me dire où il se trouvait.

Après un moment de réflexion, je me dis que les Archives devaient être en bas. Les Archives sont toujours en bas pour que le soleil ne les abîme pas. Je saisis mon courage à deux mains et descendait d'un étage. Il était très sombre et désert. Etrange. Mes pas résonnaient et les néons blanchâtres m'éclairaient. Il y avait quelques portes, mais toutes contenaient des pièces vides.

Alors je vis l'escalier qui descendait encore. Ça devait être là. Une très grande pièce, peut-être avec un code qui contenait les Archives ultra-secrètes. Serrant mon dossier sous mon bras, je descendis et frappait à la porte.

N'ayant pas de réponse, je pensai qu'il n'y avait personne. D'ailleurs la porte était assez fine, pas vraiment le genre de porte qui s'ouvre sur des secrets bien gardés. Ce devait encore être une salle vide. Je l'ouvris.

Je découvris alors à quel point je m'étais trompée.

Dans cette pièce, qui ressemblait plus ou moins à une chambre, Alucard se trouvait en compagnie de Seras. Il la plaquait contre un mur, torse nu et s'acharnait sur son soutien-gorge, le seul vêtement qu'il lui restait.

Je restais un instant interdite, sur le pas de la porte, mon dossier toujours à la main. Alucard fut le premier à me remarquer. Il me jeta un regard en coin et sourit à travers le baiser qu'il donnait à Seras.

Alors celle-ci me remarqua. Elle rougis, presque autant que moi, et repoussa Alucard avant de se rendre compte que ça l'exposait encore plus.

Je baissais immédiatement les yeux :

- Désolée, je cherchais Walter, m'excusais-je bassement.

Puis, plus raide que jamais, je me retournais et remontais les escaliers le plus naturellement possible, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Je remontais vite fait à l'étage supérieur où je trouvais Walter qui revenait avec quelques achats qu'il avait fait pour mon déjeuner. Il prit aussi mon dossier et promit qu'il s'en chargerait avant de me conseiller de monter à mon bureau. Je crois qu'il a remarqué la rougeur de mes joues, mais il n'a rien dit. Vraiment, je préfère Walter à Alucard.

Une fois assise à nouveau sur la chaise de mon bureau, je me calais contre le dossier en faisant semblant de regarder un papier qui se trouvait par là. La scène se rejouait dans mon esprit. Cette scène et puis celle de ce matin. Etait-il une sorte de... nymphomane ? Je fermais un instant les yeux et admis pendant quelques secondes les pensées qui m'assaillaient : il me mettait devant le sacrifice que je devais faire pour être le leader d'Hellsing. Je devais sacrifier une vie normale et les plaisirs qui allaient avec. Quand je rouvris les yeux, Walter entrait avec mon déjeuner.


End file.
